Various forms of upper body garments for women who must periodically nurse their child have been devised. Many such garment designs have utilized fasteners of some sort to temporarily release a portion of the garment and thereby provide the baby access to its mother's breast. The use of such fasteners has obvious disadvantages, one of which is the difficulty in maneuvering and adjusting the bra garment before nursing can commence. Thus, the need arose for a nursing garment that does not require conventional fasteners such as snaps or buttons and yet one that can be quickly manipulated to provide access to either breast to facilitate nursing. The present invention solves this problem.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a nursing bra wherein either of two flexible frontal portions can be merely pulled upwardly when the wearer wishes to commence nursing and can be replaced to the normal position after nursing with only slight finger pressure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nursing bra that has an attractive appearance, provides ample support for the wearer and is also durable and easy to launder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a nursing bra that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.